


Dust to Dust

by Nlby001



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlby001/pseuds/Nlby001
Summary: 16 students wake up in an underground bunker, where they're forced into killing each other if they want to escape. Will they find out the secrets of the bunker and escape, or will they all perish and turn to dust?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Danganronpa fanfiction I'll be working on for quite a while. It will be told in the Point of Views (PoV) of four characters, and will therefore be divided into very many, small parts. I'll probably update it once every third day or so, at least until further notice, with a new PoV each time. I'm not sure anyone's going to read this, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it!

#### PoV - Kim

My name’s Kim. Kim Thorburn. I’m a completely ordinary girl with a completely ordinary life. Well, almost. The only thing that’s outstanding about me is that… I’m a twin. My brother Tim and I have always been like two halves of an apple. Growing up, people could never tell us apart, and we would always use our similarity to creep people out. That didn’t change as we got older, and eventually, our special bond got us accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy - a school where only the most talented or in any other way outstanding and special of students could enter. Everyone studying there has a title, being referred to as “Ultimates”. Me? I’m the Ultimate Twin, and so is my brother. We were both surprised when we were accepted into the school, especially since Hope’s Peak never has two students of the same talent, other than the Lucky Student that’s decided by a lottery each year. Our parents were so proud of both of us, and though I’m sure I’ll miss them, I know it isn’t goodbye forever.

Now, we’re both standing here, in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. A fun and exciting time that will change our lives forever lies ahead of us. I say goodbye to the normal life I used to live, and welcome my new one with joy. I walk through the gates to the school, my brother beside me, and my joy… my joy… it all fades… into darkness…


	2. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of chapter 1! Most chapters will probably be this short, unfortunately, but they might increase in length as the story moves ahead. And I'm sorry for my writing; I know it isn't the best. Just bear with me though, and I promise it'll get better later on.

#### PoV - Franz

My eyes open to the darkness surrounding me. It feels like I’m lying on a floor of metal, and the coldness is burning into my hands. I get up from the floor, and realise I’m incredibly dizzy. I fall to the side, and land on a wall. The noise I make when I slam against it makes me realise this room must be completely made out of metal. How strange, a room made out of metal. Wait…  
  
What... what is this place? It feels strangely familiar... but I've never been here before. I'm sure of that. The dense air fills my lungs, as I take a deep breath. My eyes are now starting to get more accustomed to the darkness, and I realise that the room I'm in is completely empty. Not only that, but it's very small too. It reminds me of an... elevator? An elevator without buttons, controlled from somewhere else... I must still be dizzy from waking up. After all, why would I be in an elevator? That's just silly.  
  
As I dismiss the idea of being in an elevator, the doors suddenly open, and another room appears in front of me. What I see in it shocks me, and I realise that maybe I shouldn't be so quick to dismiss ideas as silly in the future…


	3. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note regarding the mechanics of this story:  
> This is a longer PoV. I'm actually randomising most things in the story, such as who kills who and who gets to have a PoV, but things like characters' personalities and talents aren't randomised. If someone gets chosen to have a PoV twice in a row, it'll just become one longer PoV instead, which this chapter is an example of.

#### PoV - Thea

“What… is this…?” The first person to speak is a short girl with equally short, blonde hair. Her pale skin blends in very well with the white clothes she’s wearing. The clothes we’re all wearing…  
  
“I think there’s an easier question to answer: who are you?” Another girl says. “And not just you.” She says, pointing at the pale girl. “All of you.”  
  
She now motions for everyone here in this room. We seem to be 18 in total, all of us young, and all dressed in the same, white, robe-like clothes. Everyone’s dirty, and it’s almost as if you can smell the stench that’s coming from the robes… and from us. We all seem to have gotten here from small rooms that seemed very similar to elevators. Everyone stayed completely quiet as person after person entered from their respective elevators, but now that all 16 doors are open, we can’t push back the conversation we inevitably must have any further.  
  
“You two.” A boy with glasses and a German accent turns to two people that look very similar to each other. “You came here through the same door. Nobody else did that. You shall be the first ones to explain who you are.”  
  
One of them is very quick to reply. “I’m Kim. And this here is...” The other one takes over. “Tim. We’re twins.” The one named Kim builds onto his sentence. “Ultimate Twins.”  
  
“Actually, I think that’s wrong.” A girl says to the guy with the German accent. She has brown hair and tanned skin, and her way of speaking sounds… Spanish, almost? “I was the first to come here, and my door closed after I’d walked through it. Much later, that door opened again. It was the last one to open, and she walked out of it.” Her hand ignorantly makes a gesture towards another girl, who I remember indeed was the last person to come here. “She and I came through the same door too. The twins were not the only ones.”  
  
“Very well. I have already figured out why all of us are here, and the information you just gave us might be of importance later. What I don’t know, however, is who everyone here is.” The way he pronounces his “v”s as “f”s makes me shiver. Luckily, another girl, sporting a ponytail, interrupts him before he can continue.  
  
“Hold up. You just said you know why we’re here. Who we are can wait, but you better tell us now why we are in this godforsaken place.”  
  
“Imbecilles. We’re obviously here because we’re Ultimates. I came to that conclusion as soon as those two told us who they are. Having 3 Ultimates in the same place would be far too much of a coincidence for it not to have any meaning.”  
  
“That sounds about right.” A tall and skinny guy says. “You see, I’m the Ultimate Skier, Yuki Haya.”  
  
“Calm down.” One of the Ultimate Twins says. I think it’s Kim, but they’re so similar I can’t be sure. “We should introduce ourselves one by one…” The other one continues. “...and see if anyone knows anything that might tell us where we are.”


	4. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update; introducing students. I know not a lot of people (if anyone) are reading this, but if you against the odds do, then I hope you enjoy it!

#### PoV - Franz

Of course I was put into a situation like this with such incompetent fools as companions. At least those twins had enough brain cells to tell everyone to introduce ourselves one by one.

“Perhaps I should start, then.” I immediately notice that the boy speaking has a slightly French accent. Wonderful. I loudly sigh. “I’m Petér LePlais, the Ultimate Clown. I am a master when it comes to cheering up and entertaining, and you’ll never find a better clown than me!” He has already reminded me of why I hate French people.

The girl standing next to the idiot clown continues talking. “I’m Mizuke Nomippo, and I’m the Ultimate Bartender. Feel free to ask me for any refreshments whenever you wish! Well, after we’ve actually found anything to drink in here.” The Ultimate Bartender has green eyes and short, black hair. She’s quite tall, and I assume her hand-eye coordination is quite nicely developed.

The girl that’s after Mizuke has her brown hair in a ponytail. How did she find something to create a ponytail in here? “Umra Supo - the Ultimate Horse Rider. The officials prefer calling me equestrian, but that makes it sound like I’m some kind of stuck-up type, and really, I’m anything but that.” Yet another person I dislike. I can already tell socializing with these people will make me suffer.


	5. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. These next few will be character introductions, and they will admittedly be a bit repetetive: this is mostly to have something to build the characters' personalities on later, as well as showing a small part of each of them.

#### PoV - Thea

“My name is Ron Katate. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am the Ultimate Masseur, and I can assure you that all I want is the well-being of everyone in here.” Ron’s calm way of speaking is a strange contrast to his muscular body. His somewhat tanned skin and black hair, combined with his lack of distinctive facial features, makes him blend in with the crowd very well. I suppose blending in with the background is a good trait to have as a masseur, as is having a calm voice.

Next up is the girl with the Spanish accent. “My name is Felicia Acas, and I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. I can see how winning a world-wide lottery is seen as being lucky, but I am in no way luckier than the average person.” She may not consider herself to be lucky, but she can’t deny herself her title as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Up next are the twins. Their dark skin contrasts the white clothes they’re wearing in an almost ominous way. “We’re already introduced ourselves…” As usual, the other one takes over. “...but if anyone missed it, we’re Kim and Tim Thorburn, the Ultimate Twins.” There seems to be no way whatsoever to differentiate the twins; even their voices are exactly the same. If being a twin means being similar to someone else, those two sure are the Ultimate Twins.


	6. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sorzen, the fourth and final PoV character of the story.

#### PoV - Sorzen

Seeing everyone focus on one task as a collective mind glads me. Being able to work together is one of the core pillars in a community, and this seems like a good group of humans that could do a lot together.

It seems the next person to speak is the girl that started this round of introductions, by asking everyone who they were. She is very big - almost the size of two normal humans. It’s nice to see some variation in body types amongst these humans, because more variation means more opportunities. “I’m Tanya Utsel. Don’t ask for my talent, because I have no memory of it.”

Tanya seems to have finished talking, which means it’s my turn. “My name is Sorzen Kyoshu. I am the Ultimate Religious Leader, and I have no doubt everyone in here will be friends.”

“Religious leader…” I hear someone whispering. “...of what?” It appears those twins want to know all about the lovely freedom I teach.

“I am the leader of…”

“Stop. We’re introducing ourselves now. You can become best friends later.” The German says. He will probably be the hardest one to convince to join the group, but I think I can see some hope in him too. Behind that facade of his, I’m sure he’s good on the inside.

After me, it appears the pale girl that broke the silence first out of everyone is up. “H-hi. I’m Shi Kakimasha, the Ultimate Journalist.” Her voice sounds so nervous and scared. I’m sure she would enjoy some comforting. “I-I enjoy writing about things that happen in the world, and I am always up to date with the latest news!”


	7. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More introductions.

#### PoV - Kim

These introductions are going very quickly. I can tell that Tim thinks so too. Something’s not right here…

“Oh, I’m next? I’m the Ultimate Roleplayer. Thea Härme.”

“Harm me? Sounds like a dangerous last name.” The skier says to the quite short girl with black hair.

“No, not ‘Harm Me’! Härme!”

“Patience. You can fight over last names later. There’s still a few of us that need to introduce ourselves first.” A big person says with a deep and resounding voice.

“That is right. We should focus on doing that first.” The Ultimate Lucky Student, Felicia, says.

Mostly everyone nods agreeingly and turn to the guy next in line after Thea. “‘Sup? I’m Tommy, Tommy Blastings, but I’d prefer it if you’d call me Blaz. I’m the Ultimate Daredevil.” Tommy, wait, Blaz, speaks very quickly. It’s almost as if his words were on fire. “Anyway, if there’s anything you’re too scared to do, just ask me - nothing scares me!”

After Blaz, the tall skier is up again. “You already know me - Yuki Haya, Ultimate Skier. Next?” Seems like Yuki, like most people, is eager to find out who the remaining five people are.


	8. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These short chapters might be bothering you, but if they do, know you can click the "Entire Work" button up above to see it all in one page!

#### PoV - Sorzen

It appears it’s time for the big man to go now. His voice is that of a leader, but it seems his spirit is not. “Magu Rou, the Ultimate Fisherman! I have patience like a rock, and no fish can avoid my hooks!” A provider. How very interesting.

The next person is up. Only four remain now. Four more opportunities, four more humans in our small group. “My name is Kusaki Tsukaku, and I am what you would call a biologist. From molecular biology to climate change, I know almost everything - it does not matter which specific field it is, as long as it is within biology.” She seems to be methodical and scientific. That’s good. It has not been many methodical people other than her so far, so every one of them we can get will be valuable.

The German is now speaking. I am interested to hear what he has to say. “I am Franz von Gehirach, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player. I am ready for everything and always plan ahead, so let this be a warning: do not make me your enemy.” It appears most humans are affected by Franz’ small threat, and despite his small build, I think he is a person that truly can have humans listen and make things happen.


	9. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of introductions! Now the story can begin for real!

#### PoV - Franz

Everyone is quiet after I’ve stopped talking. Good. The last thing I want is for them to not give me the respect I deserve. If only they could stay quiet forever…

Since I was last in this line of order, we now turn our attention towards the two people that have not yet introduced themselves. One of them, a short-haired man with a small stubble, looking Arabian yet European, has been walking around in the room since the start. “Oh, hey. I’m Tabib, Tabib Ito, and I’m the Ultimate Traveller. My motto’s is ‘Never Stop’, and my goal is to visit all places in the world someday.” A man with ambition, I see. His presence might not bother me as much as some others’ already do.

The last person lies on the floor behind us, and the people covering her makes it impossible for me to see her. The voice she has is heard throughout the small room quite well though. “Reina Waybourne, Ultimate Surfer. Cool meetin’ you, mates. I’ll just chill here on the floor if you don’t need me.” Just as I thought things had a possibility of being fine, the sloth of the final person in the room ruins it. However, her seemingly Australian origins fit perfectly into my theory.

“S-so… now what?” Shi, the Ultimate Journalist, asks.

“Now, I will present my theory.” I say proudly.

“It’s that everyone here…”

“...are part of the same class in Hope’s…”

“...Peak, right?” They may be some of the only ones in the room with any brain capacity at all, but I hate those twins. However, they shall not ruin my moment.


	10. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franz has a theory!

#### PoV - Thea

“Yes, that is indeed my theory.” Franz says. “Hope’s Peak Academy always accepts 18 students into each class. Half of them are from Japan, and half are from other parts of the world. That is also why every student is required to know both English and Japanese, though English has in more recent times become the language most parts of the education use. During these introductions I have tried to take notes in my head of where every person is from, and although it isn’t a complete 9:9 ratio, it is close enough.” Wow. This guy may be rude, but he’s got both concentration, memory and patience. Then again, I guess that’s what you can expect from the Ultimate Chess Player.

“Therefore, someone is likely appearing to be a foreigner, while they in reality is Japanese. That said, I will now go through the 9 other foreigners I have on my list. If any of you hear yourself and you know you are in fact Japanese, please say so.” Franz continues talking, and right now, he’s becoming more and more of our leader.

“Twin 1. Twin 2. Annoying French. Lucky Student. Big girl.” Half the people, and nobody’s said anything yet, which actually is a bit strange, considering the insulting nicknames he uses. “Harm me.” Ugh. I really hope this won’t be my nickname forever in this group. “Tommy.”

“It’s Blaz!” The Ultimate Daredevil’s request is ignored.

“Traveller.”

The young man doesn’t stop walking, but does react upon hearing his name. “Oh, I’m Japanese! Both my parents were foreigners though, so I can see why you were mistaken.”

“Very well. That means the numbers are correct, and unless any future discoveries contradict this statement, I am hereby making the conclusion that we all, indeed, are part of the same class in Hope’s Peak Academy.”


	11. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New paths are discovered...

#### PoV - Kim

“Cool.” Reina remarks from the floor. Franz is visibly upset that his theory isn’t as mindblowing as he thought it’d be.

“A-assuming we’re a-all part of the same class… w-why are we here?” Shi asks the question I think we all have on our minds right now.

“That’s a good question.” Umra, the Ultimate Horse Rider, says, and then points at something. “I guess we’ll find out if we go through there.”

I follow her finger, and to everyone’s surprise, a new door has opened in the wall.

“A new place to travel to!” Tabib, being close to the door, is already half-way through it.

“You’re just gonna head into there? Could be dangerous.” Yuki is surprisingly cautious.

“What other choice do we have? It’s not…” I immediately realise what Tim means. “...like we can stand around here all day and hope something will…” I love having a twin. “...change, because it just did.”

“The twins make a good point.” Tanya says, and follows Tabib into the new room.

“I agree. While it could be dangerous, I’d rather be in a new, but dangerous situation than stuck in here.” With those words, Thea goes into the new room too.

“It would certainly be wise to not disperse at a moment like this.” Ron’s calm voice seems to work quite well on the group.

“Listen to your fellow Ultimates.” Sorzen says. “Let us rejoin our eager friends, and continue this exploration.”


	12. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter!

#### PoV - Thea

I follow Tanya and Tabib into the new room. Unlike the last one, this room isn’t completely empty, and there are quite a few things in it. What catches my eyes first is the big spiral staircase at the back of the room. It goes through the roof, and probably leads to the next floor. In the room, there’s also boxes. There seems to be roughly 15 of them, and they stand stacked against one of the walls. Other than that, there’s furniture in the room. It’s just a couple of couches and some tables with chairs around them, but it’s better than nothing. As I walk up to the boxes to see what’s in them, I notice the rest of the group entering the room. Meanwhile, Tabib’s already on his way up through the staircase.

“Someone should follow him, in case danger awaits beyond this room.” Franz makes a good point.

“I’ll do it.” Yuki says.

“You shouldn’t go alone. I’ll come with you.” Sorzen then tells him.

“Okay, let’s go.” With those words, Sorzen and Yuki follow Tabib up the stairs, and disappear from our eyes.

My attention returns to the boxes, and I investigate the first one I see. It seems to have something written on it, but the handwriting is very hard to read.

“Kjm Thonloum” Wait… Kim? It can’t say Kim Thorburn, can it? That’s odd. I decide to read the name of the next box too. Wait, name? I’m already assuming things. That’s never smart to do.

The next name is even more unreadable than the first one, but if I had to guess, I’d say it says something along the lines of “Maga Poa”. That sounds awfully similar to Magu Rou…

Upon looking at the next box, my theory gets confirmed. It is our names that are written on the boxes. But why?

Upon reading the third name, something that can’t be anything other than “Reina Waybourne”, I call for Kim, Magu and Reina to join me.

“What have you found?” Magu’s sounding voice almost echoes throughout the room.

“These boxes… I think names are written on them. Your names.” I tell them.

“My name? Let me see!” Magu looks at the second box, and almost seems surprised. “You’re right, this does look like my name.”

“What do you think the meaning of it is?” I ask all three of them, but Magu seems to think I’m only talking to him.

“I think we can’t know until we open them.”

“Should we wait for everyone else to…” I don’t get to finish my question before Magu answers me yet again. Didn’t he say he had patience like a rock or something earlier?

“From years of fishing, I’ve learnt that it is easier to focus on one thing at a time than everything at once. We should open my box and see what awaits inside of it.”

“Let’s see what’s inside of it, then.” Kim says, and I realise how strange it is to see her without her twin. Kim takes Magu’s box, and opens it.


	13. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a mass-upload of the leftover chapters I wrote a year ago.

#### PoV - Kim

“This is strange…” My thoughts leak out of my mouth as I look into the box with Magu’s name on it. Inside of it there is fishing gear. Hooks, a couple of conjugatable fishing rods and some nets all lie in the box, along with some clothes and a couple of rubber boots. All in all, it seems like things one would use if they were to go fishing. It’s not, however, what I expected to see inside of a box in a mysterious room in an unknown location.

“What’s in it?” Thea takes a look into the box too.

“Something cool?” Reina asks. I notice she’s sitting down, leaning against the wall. A lazy girl like this is the Ultimate Surfer?

“It’s fishing gear.” Thea tells her, with a stunned voice. “Of all things, it’s fishing gear.”

“But why is it fishing gear in there? Because Magu’s the Ultimate Fisherman?” I realise I’m still thinking out loud.

“This is my fishing gear! How did it get here?” Magu exclaims after looking into the box too.

“Are the contents of the box interesting you?” I suddenly realise Ron’s walked up to us. Our discussion must’ve attracted the attention of everyone.

“Yeah… I think I’m going to open my box next.” I take my box, and open it up. Inside of it, I see… memories? It’s photos of me and Tim, and items from our childhood. Is it because we’re the Ultimate Twins?

“It probably is.” Tim’s right by me now, knowing what I’m thinking of as always. I almost ask him where he’s been, but then I realise the Ultimate Journalist, Shi, is here too. He must’ve been talking to her to try to comfort her. Reina’s voice comes from the wall.

“How ‘bout we check out my box now?”

“We will, Reina. Let’s open all of these boxes up, and see what’s inside of them!”


	14. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves the familiar and enters the unknown...

#### PoV - Franz

I open up the box that has my name written on it, away from the other people. Inside of it awaits, as expected, my most valued chess board, along with its pieces. It is made out of various metals, and the golden crowns of the kings shine in the box. Everything is in place. Perfect. I close the small box again, and pick it up. I’m not letting these go anytime soon. Looking around, it appears mostly everyone has looked into their boxes. The Ultimate Bartender decides to speak.

“I’ve got a couple of bottles in here if anyone wants a sip.”

“Thank you, but we really shouldn’t drink at a moment like this.” Thea notes. Although after a moment of what appears to be thinking, she turns to the bartender again. “Actually on a second thought, I am feeling very thirsty.”

“No, you’re right, it was dumb of me to suggest it.” A quick glance of the face of Thea seems to change her mind though. “But I guess you can have a sip if you really want to. Anyone else?”

Some people prepare to say something, but before they can, Thea takes a sip of the drink, which makes her cough violently.

“It’s… a bit strong…” The words of the Scandinavian roleplayer has everyone else that was thinking about taking a drink change their minds. “I think it might be for the best if we just move on.”

Everyone seems to agree, as we take our boxes, and walk up the spiral staircase, into the unknown…


	15. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter!

#### PoV - Kim

The room that awaits us at the end of the staircase is spectacular. It’s big and bright, and the white colour of the walls shine at us as we enter. There are many doors, all made out of metal, and they seem to go in all directions the four walls allow them to go in. The spiral staircase is in the middle of the room, and if I had to guess, I’d say it’s some sort of central meeting location for whatever this place is. Yuki, Sorzen and Tabib are nowhere to be found though - they must be exploring whatever lies beyond the doors. Just as I think that, one of the doors open, and Yuki comes out of it.

“Where have you been?” Petér, the clown, asks.

“Tabib was already gone by the time Sorzen and I came here, so we decided to split up and look for him. This place is kinda big, actually, so I decided to get back here to tell all of you to be careful, so you don’t get lost. Guess Sorzen’s still looking for Tabib though.”

Yuki’s answer surprises me. It’s so big we might get lost? We need to get to the bottom of this mystery as soon as possible.

“Ah, that reminds me, we have this for you.” Petér shows Yuki the long and thin box that we picked up along with Sorzen’s and Tabib’s boxes. I think it’s pretty safe to say that what’s inside of it is most likely skis.

“Thanks.” Yuki says, as he takes the box from Petér.

“Hey, Yuki the skier guy, did you find anywhere where we can, I dunno, change clothes or anything? I found my own clothes in my box, and I’d rather not wear this white robe longer than I have to; it’s itchy, if you know what I mean.” I barely understand what Blaz says, due to his fast speaking pattern, but what he does say is actually surprisingly smart. Tim and I found our own clothes in his box, and I think everyone else had their own clothes in their boxes too. Getting into our familiar clothes would probably be a good way of calming people down at least a bit.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I found a changing room. You can probably change in any of the rooms though, and trust me, there’s more than enough rooms for everyone.”

With those words, we head through the door Yuki came through, to finally get out of these white clothes, and change into our regular ones.


	16. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced!

#### PoV - Thea

I finally feel like myself again after putting on my own clothes. It’s one of many many outfits I had lying in my box. The clothes, as well as the accessories and the make-up, are an important part of the roleplaying I do, so I guess it makes sense for my box to have the outfits of almost a hundred characters in it, but I still wonder how they got there. The clothes I wear when I roleplay are my own, so somebody getting their hands on them and then giving them back to me in a box is confusing. I look down at the blue, knee-long skirt I’m wearing. Did someone break into my home and not only take my things, but also kidnap me? Before I can think any other thoughts, a voice is heard. A loud voice; one that I’ve never heard before.

“May I please gather everyone’s attention?” The voice is coming from the walls. I’m in a small room right now, that’s suspiciously similar to a bathroom, but despite the walls being plain and simple, I can’t see anything on them that could emit any sound.

“Very well. Students, please gather in the meeting room. In case you don’t know where it lies, I shall light up a path on the floor for you to follow. Further instructions will come once everyone is in the meeting room.” The voice, which sounds somewhat deep and definitely male, stops talking, and the light in the room faints. I quickly grab my box, and make my way out of the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 1: Deep, It Falls - Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first part of the story! Furthermore, last part I've actually written. Expect me to write more during this year's NaNoWriMo!

#### PoV - Franz

The lit up hallway quickly guides me to what supposedly is the meeting room. I am amongst the first to arrive, but soon enough, even the slower ones of the group have made it into the room. The room itself is large, and has chairs standing around a long table. Seems like it’s not called the meeting room for nothing. With everyone being gathered at one place for the first time since we left the room the elevators lead to, nobody is sure what to expect, and I’d be lying if I said that didn’t worry me. The biologist decides to break the silence this time.

“What is the reason for our gathering in here?”

“Whatever it is…” How wonderful, the twins are at it again. “...it can only give us more information about this place.”

“Reasonable.” The biologist’s response is followed by the strange voice from earlier.

“Why you’re here? To suffer, of course!”

“Hold on a minute. Suffer? Why? Who are you, even?” Tommy’s questions get a quick reply, and it’s one I’m sure I won’t forget in a long time.

“Why you should suffer? Because you deserve it, obviously! And as for my name, well… you can call me Al.”


End file.
